Greiving
by Lazulite Dragon
Summary: Everyone has someone they care for. But the battle for humanity is still in full swing, and while some have been honorably discharged, like Levi himself, most can't go home for one reason or another. After all, only the best are put on the front line. (This is a series of short snaps into people's lives, and the trail of grief followed through each timeline.)
1. TheLetter

Warning: deals with death. PTSD

Pairings:

Levi X Eren

Mikasa x Annie

Levi woke that morning with a spring in his step, he completed his run faster than usual. He made it back in time to have a full, relaxed breakfast and still get to have a long shower. He had just stepped out of the warm spray, and wrapped a towel around himself. The doorbell rang, not having time to dress he jogged deinstalled to answer.

Two people, a girl whose name badge said Officer Annie, and another young lady whose tag read General Mikasa. Mikasa cleared her throat, holding out an official envelope.

"News from the front line." She said, strong and commanding. Levi took it tentatively. His tried to still his shaking hands, really hoping it as good news. The two women hadn't left, they remained in perfect posture. Traditional salute of Humanities Soldier.

Levi read the letter.

**My dearest Levi, **

**By the time you're reading this I will have already been gone for quite some time. Please forgive me, I feel a peace now, resting in the fields of Elysium. Don't mourn me, but celebrate my life here with you instead. I have no regrets, and I love you deeply.**

**Please understand that Levi.**

**I love you,**

**Sincerely, Eren Jaeger. **

Below a couple signatures were hastily scrawled in messy ink. Levi felt tears rise to his eyes. Clouded silver orbs trembled, re-reading the lines over and over again.

"Th-thank you." He choked on his words. Annie and Mikasa nodded, then left Levi alone. He softly shut the door.

Levi fell to his knees, the towel tangling around his ankles.

Oh god did he ever bawl.


	2. When Life got Rough

Erwin had grown to the concept of change.

He had accustomed to seeing faces flash in and out of existence. countless soldiers sacrificed for humanity's survival.

Erwin was used to the bed that was so small he ended up sleeping over his desk. But there would be things Erwin never got used to: Love.

How he loved Hange's continuous care and support, her perpetual fascination with the titans, and the god-awful jokes, dad worthy jokes punchlines that every cadet yearned to hear. How he loved Levi's concealed kindness and the rare moments he spared the cadets warmth after a particularly rough mission.

Right now, Erwin sat slumped over his desk mourning the lost faces. The group photo in his hand fluttered to the ground, their faces all happy. Frozen in time forever. The trembling was slow to start but it steadily took over Erwin's body, he buried his face in his crossed arms on his desk.

The sobs are silent and breathless. Erwin misses his squad, the first group he was accustomed to regularly seeing. His family.

Erwin had grown to love them, and then lost them in three, very short days.

Erwin misses Levi's warmth, and he misses Hange's support.


	3. I Promise

This is purely smut. Pegging, Levi!bottom and Levi/Hanji smut andcomfort.

You've been warned.

* * *

He was dead. And it was all his fault.

Levi remembered dismounting his horse, the rest of his squad somber and silent. The female Titan had destroyed their crew, crushing them in her hands. Never stopping, never pausing in her chase of Levi's squad.

Levi remembers the overcast weather, the heavy rains that did nothing to wash the bloodstains from his hands. The snow quickly turning to slush at his feet.

Levi has duty stalled his horse, then made a beeline for the fortress. He burst into the main hall, breathing heavy. His voice raw as he called for Hanji.

"She's not here right now." Someone informed him. "She'll be back in a couple minutes."

"Tell her to meet me in my personal quarters." Levi snapped, he kept his face devoid of emotion, but on the inside he was screaming. Levi threw the door open to his personal room, he kicked it shut.

He paced for a few minutes, hair tangling with his bloody hands. His breath coming out ragged, and irregular.

It hurt, his chest, his head. His soul.

Everything was on fire. Levi fell against the wall, rocking back and forth. He muffled his cries as best as he could.

Hanji didn't bother knocking, based off the scouts report she knew Levi was desperate. She bolted up the stairs, taking three of four at a time.

God bless long legs.

Her heart broke at the sight before her. Levi sobbing, still drenched in his bloody clothing as he rocked back and forth. Muttering, and shaking his head.

"Levi?" She closed the door and came to kneel infront of him. "Levi answer me." He just coughed. Hanji placed a warm hand on the side of his neck, giving a little squeeze. "Please, Rivaille."

That got his attention. Hanji pulled her hand back as Levi sprung into action. He launched himself at her, she stumbled back just as he made contact with her chest. They fell backwards so Levi was ontop. He gripped her close, his pained cries being voiced directly into her ear. Hanji wrapped both arms around him.

He was trembling.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes. "I can't..." He sputtered. "I d-don't want to, p-please don't make me!" His last cry needed in a muffled wail as Hanji brought him to her chest again.

"Levi, let's get you into something warmer alright?" Hanji stood, she scooped Levi up until he was straddling her waist. He bad his head buried in her neck where his soft pleas continued. She set him down.

Levi let himself be led into the small bathroom. Hanji started a shower, mixing hot and cold until it was the perfect temperature.

"C'mon Ackerman." She beckoned him forewords. Levi stumbled as he was led over the sill into the warm spray. Hanji didn't want her clothing wet, apparently Levi felt the same because he didn't stop her as she stripped. His face remained apple and indifferent. He did stop her when she reached for his buttons.

After struggling with the first few he let Hanji take over. Her hands wee so much more stable than his.

"Get it off." He panicked, hands dripping at his shirt. "Please get it off!" There was so much blood. Costing his face and soaking his clothing a new shade of ruby. Levi clawed at his skin, trying to peel off the crusted blood.

"H-Hanji! Get it o-off!" Levi stumbled around, scratching and panicking.

He shuffled off his gear, and pants cutting his shins by accident.

"Hanji!" His voice gave out, replaced by desperate whining. He kicked furiously, he wasn't himself anymore. Hanji could see that much. She gripped him under his armpits, and lifted him into the shower. She held him upright, her skin flush against his. He gulped, trying to control himself.

Af era he'd calmed down a bit, Hanji tried moving him again. Levi's legs gave out, together they sunk to the shower/bath tile flooring. She held him, gently washing his arms and hair. Levi let his head loll, he'd completely given up. For the time being at least, he murmured something when she ran a hand through his hair.

"Pardon?"

"Feels... Really good." He almost moaned when she gave his raven locks a tug. "Oh god." He hissed.

"Enjoying yourself Ackerman?"

"No." He denied, his followIna gasps told her the truth. She cupped he back of neck, and massaged the smooth skin, Levi relented. "Okay, maybe just a little." Hanji smiled.

"Hanji..." Levi actually moaned. They both turned pink, Levi up to his ears and down to his chest. He looked away. Hanji laughed again, and Levi scowled.

"You really are something Levi."

"Sh-shut up." But there was no real malice behind his words. Hanji kept stroking Levi's hair, and neck. Hanji feeling brave leaned foreword and kissed his neck. Levi gasped, but didn't push her away.

"Fuck me Hanji."

"Wh-whaaaaat!"

"I said find your toy, you strap on and take me. Here and now."

"Levi..." Hanji leaned forwards again, sucking on his Adam's apple. Levi's eyes rolled into the back of his head,.

_Feels so fucking good._

"Does it really?" Hanji came up, face a bit more flush. "Good to know!" She dipped her head back in, running her hands over that wealth of hard defined muscle. Levi gasped when her hand ran over his nipples.

"Hanjiiiii-!" His breath caught when her mouth latched on. Levi's body responded immediately.

He felt himself erecting, and flushing even redder than before. His hands came up to cup the back of her head. He twitched shuddered with each flick of her tongue. Levi was panting by the time Hanji had moved on. She took care with the second one. Dragging her teeth agonizingly slow over the stiff bud. Levi thrusted his chest forewords, desperate for more. Her hands were feeling him up, all over his chest, circling his abs and tracing the rivulets of water that ran down his back. Her hands dipped even lower, and Levi mewled into her hair.

"M-more Hanji. That's an order." She dipped her fingers between his crack, feeling his skin. She pressed against his taint, rubbing small fast circles until he was crying out against her.

"I-I-I'm...gonna c-cum... if you keep doing... Tha-... That!" Levi pushed up against Hanji, letting his smaller frame be spooned by her larger size. She cradled him to her chest.

Her hand came up, wet and ready.

"You have a leaky hole there Henichō!"

"Y-yes. Is that a problem?" Levi snapped, feeling embarrassed. Hanji ignored his question. She reached between them, hand coming to rest on the underside of Levi's balls. She squeezed and Levi cried out in pleasure.

"Oh yes!" He wailed as she gripped his base. "Please Hanji-san I need more!"

"Someone's desperate. What about Erwin? Or Eren?"

"Doesn't matter. Just take me."

"I'll be back. Don't touch yourself."

Hanji stood up in the bath, and left the small room. Levi writhed in the tub, his leaky cock standing proud and ready. He felt his ass loosen in anticipation of what was to come.

_Better not leave me like this, shitty glasses!_

She returned a few moments later, toy strapped on and lubed up.

"Ready?"

"Oh please, I was born ready." Levi scowled as she took her sweet time getting back in. She flipped him over so he was doggy style.

"Ready?" Levi hummed his agreement, hips shifting back onto her cock. Hanji with no warning pressed herself inside, not resting until she was buried to the hilt. Levi coughed, tears of pain stung his eyes.

_Holy shit this hurts! _He considered telling her to stop. Levi shook his head, focusing on breathing through his nose.

"Go ahead." He whimpered, she tentatively moved her hips, Levi cried out in pain. "Oh shit!"

"I can wait."

"Th-th-thank you." Levi counted to twenty in is head, breathing deeply and trying to relax.

"Take your time." Hanji leaned forewords to drape herself across his back. The small adjustment had the corporal gasping again.

"You can move dammit. Fuck me hard for the next week Hanji and I just might let you capture another Titan." Levi ordered. She was instantly pulling out, thrusting back in hard. Levi moaned with each stroke, she went deep each time.

_Oh my god. _Levi thought through his haze. _She's good. Really good. _

"Ah!" Levi gripped his back side, spreading himself wider, Hanji took the opportunity. She held his ass-cheeks apart. Levi couldn't help the drawn out groan, rising in intensity and volume the fast she went. She reached around and gripped his leaking cock, she stroked it in time to her erotic thrusts.

"H-Hanji I'm gonna... Please slow d-down for-" she wasn't listening. She sped up, pounding his back side ruthlessly until he was moaning her name.

She felt him clench down, and she knew he was close. She adjusted her angle and Levi literally screamed in ecstasy.

"Oh baby go harder!" Levi mewled out between moans. "Mmmmorrrrrre!"

Hanji slapped his ass, and Levi groaned. His tongue lolling out, and occasionally loosing consciousness for a second at a time.

"I'm gonna cum so hard inside you!" Hanji growled possessively, she kept up the pace. Levi was so out of it, else didn't even hear her. "I'm gonna cum so hard in you! Right on your prostate!"

Levi heard her this time, he looked back, gasping and coughing. Eyes totally glazed over, He beckoned to her, Hanji leaned forward. Connecting their lips, he screamed against her mouth. Hanji gripped his hips with a bruising force, and drove herself as deep as possible.

"I think I'm cumming!" Levi howled to the ceiling as his orgasm washed over him. Stronger than a Titan's jaws.

Post-orgasm Levi had the audicity to pass out. Hanji slowly withdrew from him, Levi awoke just as the top slid out a wet sucking sound.

He blushed.

Hanji ignored him. "It's fine Levi. Why are you so embarrassed?"

"I-it's gross."

"It's the human body. And I literally just fucked you so take it easy." Hanji slapped his ass, right over his sensitive spot. Levi yelped.

"M-more. I can handle another couple rounds." Levi crawled out of the tub, panting in the steamy room.

Hanji reached over him and turned off the shower. Levi pressed himself into her lap. Hanji lifted him and held him against the wall, he gasped when his back hit. He instantly cried out again when she plunged into him. She slowly drew out the first minute, making him feel every inch of her toy. Levi tried to go faster, But Hanji held him still.

"You're driving me mad!" He glared at her from under dark lashes. Hanji grinned, pulling him higher up so the tip was inside him. Then she dropped him, and Levi howled as he was impaled so deeply. Hanji caught him again, and Levi slapped her cheek.

"N-never again." She did it five more times before he was cumming, gushing between them with a strangled cry.

"Fuck me on every surface in her Hanji, and I'll let Sonny and Bean stay longer." Levi his his face into her neck, voice desperate and raw. "That's an order." Hanji gave a small 'hm' of satisfaction.

Levi almost regretted saying this words, because two seconds later she had him bent over the counter, and was driving him insane with her erotic movements.

To make a long story short, she took him on every surface in the small room.

On the toilet, on the wall (again), on the floor, on the sink tin Levi sitting, the other time she was sitting while he thrusted back onto her cock. He came over the sink, and the mirror. Then on the window sill, Levi had to keep quiet as everyone, if they decided to look up and left from the barracks, could see their heinchō being ruthlessly penetrated. Another round with his front half hanging out the window, and forced to keep up a conversation with Erwin on the complexities of Titans, with Hanji's input being hammered on the side.

All the while having his prostate pounded. Thankfully Hanji pulled him inside when he started twitching and clenching. She fucked him against the window, his pale back and ass cheeks in full view. Thankfully no one saw. She tucked him under the sink, in the small cabinet with his ass sticking out, she took the roughest until he was pushing her away, begging for her to slow down. They broke things, like the small vase of flowers kept on the windowsill. Thankfully it didn't strike anyone below.

They destroyed the mirror, Hanji's continuos force kept jostling the glass until it shattered. Levi had cried out as glass cut open his back. Hanji paused to clean him up, pulling out the glass and waiting for the bleeding to stop. Then they went right back at it, like horny jack-rabbits.

Three hours (or was it four?) later a very sexed out Levi lay sweating on the floor. His back was raw from all the continuos rubbing against all the surfaces he'd recently been on. Hanji was panting next to this, sweating and looking half asleep with exhaustion. Levi's eyes drooped dangerously, his head snapped back up.

"Hanji?" He gasped. "Let's go to bed alright?"

"Y-yeah." She heaved herself up and began to stumble out.

"Shitty glasses, I can't walk!" He snapped, she returned and scooped him up. She hobbled to Levi's bed, when they'd reached the matress she crashed ontop of him.

"S-sorry." Hanji gave a breathy laugh into his ear. Levi didn't respond, she propped herself up on two shaking arms studying his face. Levi had passed out, for real this time.

Hanji shakily stood, and began to dress him. She slid on a pair of dark blue boxers, the clothed his round ass very well. A little to well. She kissed the back of his neck.

Hanji stumbled over and began to heave his legs up onto the bed. Once that was done, she pulled him up to her chest. Levi snored softly as she adjusted their positions.

"Fucking go to sleep already." He growled, Hanji jumped a little. Then quickly settled them both under the covers.

"Goodnight."

"Fuck you." He snapped, burrowing under the duvet and into her side.

"I think I already did that." She laughed as Levi glared over his shoulder at her.

"Whatever. Sleep tight."


	4. A Mostly Silent Night

Ah, where to start?

Eren ran a hand through his tousled brown hair, too deep in thought to notice the presence creeping up behind him. Levi quietly, but suddenly sat on the edge of the desk startling Eren out his reverie.

"C-Captain?" Eren rubbed his eyes to check if he was dreaming (it was pretty late in the night) and to his dismay, the captain's unwavering scowl continued to be directed at him. Eren sighed, rubbing his eyes again.

"Eren." Levi said. One, clear syllable that struck a deep anxious chord in Eren's stomach. The raven haired man sighed as he touched a finger to the rim of his cup and lazily drew circles. "Eren, Eren, Eren."

"S-sir?"

"_Eren,_" Levi sniffed like the titan-shifter was stupid. "What am I to do?"

"... About...?"

"Well," Here, Levi's head ducked so his anxious features were hidden deep in shadow. "About me."

Eren's eyebrows shot skyward. "You? What about you?"

Levi scowled as he set his empty cup down. "Uhm... Well-"

"Levi?" The familiar baritone of Mike echoed around the halls, and in the gloom of the small room, Eren saw Levi's eyes become impossible wide. "Levvviiiii..."

Levi snatched his cup and ducked under the table. Eren hurried to rearrange the table cloth right before squad-leader Mike appeared around the corner. Mike was evidently hammer, full blown drunk, pissed out of his mind- whatever the most strong word for "totally inebriated" was. Mike stumbled into the wall, pale blue eyes blearily scrutinizing every shadow. When he saw Eren, he made a small squeak.

"Eren?" Mike rubbed his eyes, drained his wine bottle, and blinked sluggishly as the alcohol took firmer hold. "Eren? Eren Eren EREN EREN EREN."

The teen rested his head on his crossed arms. "Why does everyone keep repeating my name?"


	5. Baby Blue Ice Ice Baby

Summary: Erwin is afraid of large bodies of water. But having friends there makes everything easier.

For the most part, no one questioned why Erwin stayed on shore while the cadets went river swimming. And to be honest? No one but Mike cared.

Mike spotted the commander sun bathing with Hange at his side, his bright blue swim trunks perfectly dry and his skin becoming the perfect gold that everyone despised and prized. Mike ducked away from a water fight with Nile and Eren.

Mike pulled himself from the pool in one seamless motion, and every cadet - _every _cadet couldn't help but blush at the tall rippling mass of perfectly tanned, dripping skin. Mike carelessly tossed his wet bangs from his eyes unintentionally making a few boys sink lower in the water, and the girls duck their heads to scream their adoration of the handsome squad leader. Mike flicked the water from his hands before starting a fast dialogue of ASL. His hands were moving so fast Erwin could barely keep up, he motioned for the taller male to slow down.

Hange made a running jump and sploshed into the shallows with purposeful powerful kicks so she thoroughly drenched Levi. He came up glaring and rubbing water from his eyes before he chased Hange out of the water. He stopped part way though but she kept running until she was soaking wet, but beaming back on her towel beside Erwin. Levi retreated backwards like a shark, his cold grey eyes promising a proper drowning if anyone did that again.

"Come in the water with us!" Mike signed, His eyes today looked similar to the algae that grew on the bottom of the shallows. A deep murky green that held infinite warmth and a quirky kind of humor. Mike rubbed his face before tossing his bangs out of his eyes again.

Erwin shook his head, "Too cold. The lake is fed by glaciers in the mountains! I'll freeze!"

"Liar!" Mike signed with big motions. His version of emphasis. Okay yeah the lake was fed by mountain water, but that wasn't helping the whole persuasion thing Mike was trying to do. Hange caught on but remained quiet.

Erwin rolled his eyes and looked away, signaling he as done talking. Mike clapped his hands to get Hange's attention.

"Yes?" She motioned. Mike grabbed an ankle while Hange grabbed the other, and together they started dragging Erwin towards the lake.

"Wait a minute!" Erwin shrieked, his eyes wide and panicked fixed on Levi for help but the ravenette smirked and turned his back. Erwin's wild protests went up in a cloud of bubbles as he was unceremoniously tossed into the lake. He came up spluttering and crossing his arms across his chest. Mike dove in after him, and Hange did a graceful cannon-ball.

"Too cold?" Mike smirked once he resurfaced. He jumped up and down splashing Erwin with multiple frigid waves until he was thoroughly soaked and slightly shivering.

"Perfect." Erwin said, his biggest, most fake grin plastered onto his face.

Hange burst out laughing as Levi grabbed her ankle.


End file.
